


[Podfic] Distilling Helium

by Hananobira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Rodney has a secret admirer.





	[Podfic] Distilling Helium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distilling Helium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177636) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
This was recorded as a kind of backup option for Podfic Broken Telephone, because I thought my original entry might be a little too weird for the collection. But the mods assured me that weirdness was allowed, nay encouraged, so I let my freak flag fly, and this was left over. My own personal broken telephone game, I guess.

Thank you to the mods for organizing this challenge! I'm listening to the results right now and they are FANTABULOUS. <3

Gratitude as always to Paraka for hosting.

My thanks to esteefee for permission to podfic.

 **Original Fic:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/177636>  
**Length:** 00:06:18

Paraka: [MP3 (33 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Broken%20Telephone/Helium.mp3) or [M4B (22 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Broken%20Telephone/Helium.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
